Jean-Paul Beaubier
|birth = 06/14/83 |mutation = Superspeed, flight, light-generation. |height = 5'11" |hair = Silver-streaked black |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |markings = Shotgun: left hip and thigh; graze: right thigh; entry & exit GSW: right shoulder; puncture: thigh; graze: lower ribs; laceration; left cheek. Stellated cross between his shoulder blades. |associations= |tofrom = To/From |regarding = Regarding |lj= }} Jean-Paul Beaubier is a former professional skier who joined X-Factor along with his sister, Jeanne-Marie, in July 2009. They are both flying speedsters capable of producing light when they touch. Education *BFA in writing from a private Catholic university near Lake Tahoe Employment *Skied professionally until 2008, at which point he took a job as a ski instructor in the Lake Tahoe area. Family *'Jeanne-Marie Beaubier': Twin sister; former agent. *'Jean-Baptiste Beaubier': Father, killed in a crash when Jean-Paul was five. College hockey coach. *'Danae Beaubier': Mother, killed in a crash when Jean-Paul was five. Involved in the Quebec separatist movement. *'Louis Martin': Adoptive father. Montreal civil servant. *'Genevieve Martin': Adoptive mother. Danae's cousin. Notable Public Information *Noted junior skier. *Competed in the FIS Alpine World Ski Championships in 2005 and 2007. *Set records in and won the FIS Alpine Ski World Cup in 2007. *Retired from skiing in summer of 2008. *Outed nationally as a mutant during the coverage of the Vancouver Olympics in February, 2010. Mutation Jean-Paul is capable of traveling at speeds up to 300 meters per second for approximately one hour in any direction. He can maintain lower speeds for a greater length of time. While he and his sister can produce quite intense light when together, on his own he can produce with middling success a lower intensity light. Skills *Professional athlete *Gymnastics, martial arts *Various bits of thievery Personality Profile Highly reserved and occasionally strictly self-controlled, Jean-Paul is capable of tremendous focus and dedication. Fairly rigid sense of morality. Certifications *Basic Firearms *Advanced Fitness *Unarmed Hand-to-Hand *Advanced Stealth *Disguise *Infiltration *Surveillance *Advanced Breaking & Entering *Language (French) *Advanced Wilderness Survival *Basic Field Medicine Duties *Area Head: Covert Skills *Hand to hand *Language (French) *Advanced Wilderness Survival *Operations Notes *Marked aversion to lethal force. *Much better with a handgun than a rifle. *Jeanne-Marie is involved with al-Sahra. Mission History 2009 * Jack (Team Justice) * Death & Champagne * Scenic Limbo * No Man's Land * All Shook Up * Night at the Roxbury * Darkwatch * No Man's Land 2.0 * Shanghaid Team Lead * The Executioner * Pied Piper * The Lion's Den Team Lead * Smuggling Ring Mini Lead * Remaal al-Sahra Investigative Lead * Tracking Debauer Investigative Lead * San Francisco 2010 * Burro Port Investigations Mini Lead * Vladivostok 2.0 Investigative Lead / Mini Lead * Following Langley Investigative Lead * The Most Dangerous Game * Ragnar Who Investigative Lead * By Any Other Name * Burro Shipping Shutdown Mini Lead * Weird Science Investigative Lead / Mini Lead * In Your Shoes Investigative Lead / Mini Lead * Prodigals Team Lead * From Russia With Love * Mistaken Identities * Making Friends & Influencing People Team Lead * Danish Run Mini Lead * Scientific Method * Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Team Lead * Religious Studies Team Lead 2011 * Le Masquerade de Cent Visages * Prison Break * Here There Be Dragons Team Lead * Infected Zone * Stagram & Wolf (Mini 2.0) * Carpenwhere * On the Savannah (Long-term infiltration) Discipline Category:Current Agents